


our last dance

by Sin_Cognito



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, slow dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_Cognito/pseuds/Sin_Cognito
Summary: Bonus prize for a winner of my 500/600 followers raffle on tumblr.The night is young and the stars are bright. Sans is so nervous about asking Papyrus and yet he was excited too. This night he is going to ask Papyrus to slow dance with him.





	our last dance

**Author's Note:**

> I shamelessly copy-pasted the ask because it's what made me want to write the prompt.

As lazy as he was, Sans had been ready for nearly two hours.

Tonight was the big night. Sans had waited all year long for the prom bal. Two months ago he had had the courage to ask his childhood friend and crush Papyrus to go with him to the party and since the other had accepted, Sans was nothing but an impatient and excited mess.

Tonight he was going to ask Papyrus to slow dance with him.

Sans was sitting on the couch, nervously fidgetting with his bowtie and smoothing for the umpteenth time the invisible wrinkles on his shirt. He was glad he had decided against wearing the whole suit because he was already drowning in sweat without the jacket on. The wait was killing him but Papyrus wasn't supposed to come for another good 20 minutes. It left Sans with not enough time to actually start something to pass the time, and way too much time to get anxious and nervous about this evening.

As he once again checked the time on his cell phone, he was surprised to notice he had received a message from Papyrus.

'I AM COMING IN TEN MINUTES ! I HOPE YOU'RE READY !'

Ten minutes ?! Wait, when did Paps send the messa-

Ding dong !

Fuck fuck fuck ! Sans wasn't ready !

A gentle yet tonic knock on the door echoed through the door and set Sans in motion, reminding him it wouldn't do to keep his friend standing outside. Exhaling a last steadying breath, Sans opened the door and was immediately crushed by a familiar hug.

"GOOD EVENING SANS ! HOW WAS YOUR DAY ?" Papyrus all but shouted.

"great paps but... youre crushing... me" Sans chuckled.

When Papyrus disentangled himself, Sans' breath caught up in his throat. Unlike Sans, Papyrus was wearing a perfectly tailored burgundy suit with golden embroidery all around the collar and the lapel. While simple-looking at first glance, the shirt was elegant and trendy, its mandarin collar delicately wrapped around Papyrus' neck. Instead of a tie, the collar was held together by a copper pin that matched in color the waistcoat.

Sans couldn't tear his eyes from the other's dazzling look.

A long silence settled between them, until Papyrus quietly coughed, bringing Sans back from his reverie. Shit, he forgot to compliment Papyrus ! Was it too late to say something ? Not saying anything would be rude, right ? Sans could clearly see all the efforts Papyrus had put into choosing his outfit. He scrambled to find the right words to sum up what he thought of the other's outfit without giving his feelings away...

"YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL !" Papyrus cheerfully said.

Despite his efforts not to appear flustered and uncool in front of his crush, Sans couldn't help the burning blush growing on his cheeks. Quick, quick ! Answer, you dimwit !

"th-thanks paps" Sans blurted out with difficulty and before he had the time to add a heartfelt 'you too', Papyrus grabbed his tiny hand into his larger one and was pulling him towards his car.

Deciding to let his body go on autopilot while his mind was busy storing all the details of Papyrus' suit for... later purpose, Sans sat in the passenger seat and buckled up. He knew he was supposed to come up with some kind of light conversation but he couldn't for the love of him find his voice. Once again, Papyrus speaking up freed him from his internal struggle.

"SANS ! LET'S GO !"

Sans turned his head towards the other and felt his blush come back full force at the sight of Papyrus' bright smile.

Was it a small orange blush on Paps' face or was it Sans' hopes speaking out of turn ?

Papyrus started the car and focused on the road.

After a quiet drive, they arrived at their school, which had been decorated for the event. There were long flower garlands hung above every window of the building. They were of all the colors of the world and made the school look like a huge and bright rainbow. Several spotlights illuminated the facade and highlighted the huge banner banner above the entrance of the school.

Some students had already arrived but Sans had no choice but to admit him and Papyrus were way too ahead of time. Once the car was parked (a benefit from coming so early was that it hadn't been difficult to find a free space), the two skeletons silently walked towards the school entrance. Sans' fingers twitched with the need to intertwine with Papyrus' hand, but he kept his thoughts in. Tonight was the last occasion he would have to dance with papyrus, and he wasn't about to blow things up just yet. Instead, he just buried his trembling hands into the too small pockets of his trousers. He regretted not wearing the jacket. Its pockets were bigger.

At a loss of what to do, sans blindly followed Papyrus to the buffet that was still full of food and drinks and still clean... He watched as Papyrus poured some juice in two cups and blinked when he handed one cup to him. Once again, Papyrus had beaten him to courtesy. What was it that always made Sans act dumb in front of his crush ?!

He took the cup and muttered a flustered 'thank you'. Papyrus smiled and stayed quiet, waiting for sans to actually start a conversation. It took him too much time to find a topic to talk about and once again silence fell over them.

"SO. SANS."

"ye-yeah ?"

"ERRR... ARE YOU EXCITED TO BEGIN YOUR NEW JOB OUT OF TOWN ?" Papyrus asked as quietly as his naturally loud voice allowed him to.

and be away from you forever and hear about other guys hitting on you while im away ? no thanks.

"yeah. a lot."

And then Sans didn't know how to continue the conversation, letting his last answer float in the air between them. Normally he would have returned the question to Paps, but they had already talked about their future plans so many times before that Sans knew everything by heart now. Sans had found an interesting internship in a large company. And Papyrus...

Papyrus was going to leave the country and live abroad for two years. He had been ecstatic when he got accepted into this prestigious foreign university and hadn't wasted any time in telling sans the 'good' news. Of course, Sans had congratulated him. He was truly happy for him.

But.

He knew that also meant they were going to drift apart and slowly forget each other. Papyrus would make new friends, create new memories, live a new life... Maybe he wouldn't come back after two years at all. That was why Sans hadn't bothered confessing his feelings to Papyrus. What was the point ? He'd rather part as very good friends than end their relationship on the sour note of rejection.

Cutting through the silence like an axe through butter, loud music suddenly exploded from the nearby speakers, surprising both skeletons, who dropped their cups, spilling juice all over the not so clean anymore buffet. The ballroom filled up with more and more students and several began moving to the beat while others gathered around the buffet.

As Sans and Papyrus moved away from the sudden increase of people around the food, the taller skeleton began to jump arounf giddily, unefficiently hiding a smile behind his hand. Sans briefly wondered what made Papyrus that happy all of a sudden until he heard the first notes of a melody he was familiar with. He recognized it as Mettaton's new hit song when he heard the robot's singing is his trademarked autotuned voice. Sans didn't hate the robot idol per say, but he just wasn't a fan. Papyrus on the other hand...

Sans turned around to see Papyrus in the middle of the dancefloor, eyes closed and a sweet smile on his face. He was moving his arms left and right in rhythm and the way his hips swayed almost made Sans drool. He couldn't tear off his gaze from the sight. Not even when Papyrus opened his eyes and shot him a look that Sans couldn't quite place. Papyrus extanded his hand toward Sans, who reached out before even thinking about it. He didn't consider himself a good dancer, but it didn't matter as long as Paps was there. The other was skilled enough for the two of them anyway.

They didn't even realize they had been dancing for one hour when the music lowered and Undyne's voice echoed in the ballroom. The bright lights tooks on a dimmer blue hue and everyone fell silent while the fish monster spoke in the mic. It was the first time Sans had heard her speak with such a gentle voice.

"Thank you everyone for coming today ! I hope you're all enjoying your evening so far. Though after so much exercise, you'll all agree it's finally time to rest our bodies and souls with some slow dance. RIGHT GUYS ?!"

'way to go to prepare people for a slow dance fishdyne...' Sans mentally chuckled.

Quieter music started playing and couples began coming to the dancefloor, where Sans and papyrus were rooted to the ground, unknowing of what to do with themselves. It was a now or never chance for Sans, but the chaos in his head prevented him from speaking up.

"WAIT ! I'M NOT DONE !" Undyne spoke again. Or more like shouted. "I want to take advantage of having the mic to ask something to a very special someone to me. Erm... I know I'm not perfect but if you'll do me the favor of dating me, I promise I'll treat you as best as I can !" Anonymous monsters began cheering her, which visibly made her, made Undyne, blush. Next to Sans, Papyrus clasped his hands over his mouth. "It's the last chance I'll have and I won't let it pass ! ALPHYS !" She took a deep breath and all but shouted in the mic. "DO YOU WANT TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND ?!"

Everything fell silent again and everyone seemed to forget about the music as all gazes turned around to the nervous lizard monster, who was now more red than yellow. When Undyne got down from the stage, Sans stopped paying attention and instead focused on Papyrus. If Undyne could do it, there was no reason he couldn't ! He weakly called out over the thumping noise of his soul.

"paps ?"

"Y-YES SANS ?"

Sans felt himself blushing again. He glued his gaze on the lace of his left shoe, suddenly very interested in how it weaved through the holes.

After yet another silence, Sans thought that maybe Papyrus had given up on hearing the rest when the tall skeleton spoke up again.

"That was very cute."

"wh-what ?" Sans squeaked. Did he mean...

"UH ! UNDYNE I MEAN ! HER CONFESSION ! YEAH. UM. UNDYNE... I was talking about her."

It was very troubling to hear Papyrus stumble over his words. It was generally when he was preoccupied by something.

"yeah... it was" he whispered. It was now or never. Come on Sans ! You can do it !

"pap ?"

"YES SANS ?"

"would you like to..."

Come one ! Just three little words !

 

 

 

"dance with me ?"

"YES !"

Sans snapped his head up. Had he heard well or was it his imagination giving him false hope once again ? His soul gave a tentative thump of relief when he saw the pleased look on Papyrus' face.

"YES, I WOULD LOVE TO SANS."

Before his mind had the time to process the information and find a lame excuse to back off, Sans delicately took papyrus' hand in his left one and placed his right palm on the other's shoulder. He repressed a shiver when he felt papyrus' free arm wrap around his waist with surprising gentleness. Sans couldn't tear his gaze away from papyrus' eyes, who looked at him in return with an undescribable gleam in his eyes.

As if they were one, they began moving slowly from left to right, swaying gently in tandem. Their movements were so natural, so instinctive, Sans didn't find it in himself to be embarrassed about not being a good dancer. Why in the world had he been anxious about asking Papyrus to dance again ?

At some point, Sans dropped his head on Papyrus' shoulder and let out a pleased sigh when he felt the other's chin rest on the top of his skull. They stayed like this for what seemed like forever, not even paying attention to the music and even less to the other monsters around. They seemed happy to just sway and hold each other close. Sans could hear, no, he could feel Papyrus' soul thumping in his ribcage and unconciously buried his head closer to the lulling sound.

"Sans, can I tell you something ?" Papyrus whispered, his hot breath brushing his skull. His voice was hushed but Sans had no problem focusing on the harmonious tone he loved so much.

"yeah ?"

"I'm glad I got accepted to the university I wanted to go to but... It would be a lie if I said I wasn't a bit sad to go abroad."

Sad ? Sans thought. Nervous, maybe, excited, certainly, but sad ? Why-

"Sans... I'm going to miss you."

oh

At Papyrus' words, Sans couldn't help but snuggle even closer in the other's embrace.

"me too paps. even just thinking about it... makes me..." his voice caught up in his throat. He felt his eyes began to water but he didn't want to cry in front of Papyrus. Especially not now that he had finally found the courage to ask him for a dance.

"There's something else I wanted to tell you... I've been meaning to tell you for a long time but... As great as I am, there are things that are still difficult, even for me. Sans, you're my best friend and I know I can tell you everything... I'm truly happy with how things are between us now, and yet... I cannot help but want more. I didn't say anything because I will leave the country soon but I don't want to go away without having told you how I feel."

Sans couldn't believe it. He hold his breath. It almost sounded like Papyrus was about to conf-

"I love you Sans."

**Author's Note:**

> Alphys is at the same time the happiest and the most embarrassed monster in the world by Undyne’s public confession. I couldn’t resist adding some Alphyne in this, I hope you won’t mind.
> 
> I tried my best for the description of Papyrus’ suit and I’d love to see how people imagine it ! I’m so curious !


End file.
